sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby the Lemur
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Ruby |Full Name =Ruby the Lemur |Nicknames = |Age =19 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Ringtailed Lemur |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height = |Weight =3'4" |Description ='Fur:' , and white;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Viridian Jungle, Soumerca |Relatives = |Affiliations =Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Soumerca Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation = |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;Adhesive climbing;High agility;Parkour |Powers =Limber - Genetic Ability |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A slender lemur who stands a little over three feet tall, Ruby has a somewhat short, tapering snout, medium-sized, pointed ears that stand upright, and a long, slim, semi-prehensile tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a white facial mask, throat, chest and stomach, eye-markings and snout, and Heidelberg red rings around her tail. Her hair, which is somewhat long and tied back in a ponytail, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. History Abilities Being a lemur, Ruby is highly agile, and is a skilled climber, scaling trees and even walls with ease. Being so agile, she is quite good at parkour as well, and can use this to easily get around her opponents, or even get the drop on them from above. She is fairly good at fighting, and specializes in swift, hit-and-run tactics, quickly striking at her foes before using her agility to try and evade counterattacks. Her speed lets her put a good amount of force behind her attacks, as well. Her long tail is semi-prehensile, and she can carry lightweight objects with it; her tail also helps her to balance while she is climbing and parkouring. Genetic Ability: Limber This Genetic Ability manifests in the form of an unusual muscle structure that does not lock up when hit by an Electric-aligned attack; while she will still take damage from the attack, this makes her practically immune to the common secondary effect of paralysis. However, it does not protect her from any paralysis induced by severed nerves or a severed spinal cord. Resistances Ruby has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Ruby has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters' - **'Ferne the Serval' - **'Onyx the Lemur' - Ruby's brother. **'Arielle the Linsang' - **'Valdus the Fossa' - Allies *'Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters' - **'Ferne the Serval' - **'Onyx the Lemur' - Ruby's brother. **'Arielle the Linsang' - **'Valdus the Fossa' - *'Tribe of the Solar Serpent' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Soumerca Egg Army' - Family *'Onyx the Lemur' - Ruby's brother. Romance Personality A passionate and somewhat flirty person. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Mobians Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Primates Category:Lemurs Category:Prosimians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters Capable of Adhesive Climbing Category:Characters Capable of Parkour Category:Viridian Jungle Freedom Fighters